Les titans mangent comme des cochons
by Istalia
Summary: Vous connaissez Sasha? l'estomac sur pattes inconsciente de service? ben il faut que vous sachiez un truc: elle est humaine. De ce fait, elle a des émotions. Et comme elle est une humaine... normale, vivre au milieu de titans, ça traumatise. Or Sasha a un très bon masque. Pour une fois, il va se fissurer. Le rating est là pour les descriptions. C'est vraiment sanglant.


Nous sommes dans un futur alternatif à l'opération de secours d'Eren (affaire Reiss), mais comme les scans ne sortent pas assez vite à mon goût...) je ne savais pas qui en sortirait vivant, donc tout le monde n'est pas mentionné. (et maintenant que je sais, j'ai plus envie d'y toucher)

Dislaimer: ne possédant pas SnK, Sasha en Main Character ne sera sans doute jamais canon... tout est à Ishiyama-san.

* * *

Mur Rose pas trop loin de quelques montagnes, dans une certaine ferme, un certain jour où la nouvelle équipe de Levi récupérait de ses blessures, à une certaine heure, où le certain ventre d'une certaine adolescente grondait. Fort.

C'était décidément une bonne idée qu'avait eu Sasha de vol... emprunter un morceau de pain pour le dévor... déguster, loin de ses compagnons (qu'elle laisserait crever de faim sans hésiter si cela pouvait lui garantir de manger à sa faim durant une journée). Et elle n'en avait pas honte. Presque pas. La preuve : elle assumait suffisamment sa gourmandise pour manger une pomme de terre devant leur supérieur durant le salut, une éternité auparavant (mais pas encore assez pour apprécier le surnom de Potatoe Girl qui lui avait été assigné à cette même occasion.)

Sasha n'avait pas assisté à la chute du mur Maria, elle chassait au même moment son dîner dans la forêt proche de son village, dans le mur Rose. Contrairement à Eren, Armin, Mikasa et d'autres, elle n'avait jamais vu de Titans avant de s'engager. Pourtant, comme eux, le premier qu'elle avait rencontré fut le titan colossal.

Non.

Berthold.

Pas le compagnon d'armes, l'autre, le monstre, celui qui avait failli tous les tuer, qui avait manqué de détruire l'humanité en défonçant une à une les portes des murs.

Mais pas tout seul.

Reiner aussi.

Ces deux-la avaient été leurs amis, avaient combattu à leurs côtés, avaient tué des titans... mais ils avaient sans doute tué autant d'humains, même directement, que de titans. Voire plus. Et les morts causés par leurs actes irréfléchis ne tenaient aucune comparaison.

Au final dans quel camp étaient-ils ?

Impossible de le dire.

Sasha n'avait pas le caractère enflammé de Mikasa ou Eren, qui lui aurait permis de haïr ses anciens amis.

Elle n'avait pas non plus le pardon facile de Christa (non, Historia), qui les aurait pardonné sans concession.

Pas plus qu'elle n'était Armin, qui aurait cherché leurs raisons, n'hésitant pas à soupçonner l'existence d'un troisième groupe, autre que les Humains ou les Titans, celui des Titans-qui-sont-aussi-humains-à-mi-temps.

Elle n'était pas Jean qui avait sans doute calmement mis dans un coin de son cerveau les dossiers « Reiner » et « Berthold » dans la case « ennemis à éliminer à vue sauf si la conversation est envisageable », au lieu de « amis à protéger à tout prix »

Sasha était plus comme Connie. Elle ne réfléchissait pas sur le coup, encaissait comme elle pouvait, réagissait à l'instinct, et tentait d'éviter de se faire tuer au maximum.

Et lors de sa première rencontre avec un titan, dans cette saleté de district Trost, deux réflexes avaient agit : sortir ses épées et se raccrocher au mur avec son équipement (elle avait été projetée trop loin, mais à ce qu'il paraissait, le cri d'Eren avait sorti les autres de leur stupéfaction et leur avait sauvé la vie), et rattraper un de ses camarades qui avait été éjecté.

Avec une de ses ancres dans le pied.

Au moins, il n'était pas mort.

C'était qui déjà? Ah oui. Samuel.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Avec la folie de ces derniers mois, elle n'y avait pas repensé.

Elle se souvenait vaguement que l'adrénaline libérée dans son organisme par sa chute avait purement et simplement disparu dès que son regard s'était posé sur le titan. Et là, son cerveau s'était mis sur pause. Eren avait crié qu'il fallait tuer le titan. Oui, évidemment, il ne fallait pas qu'il perce le mur Rose en plus du Maria, l'humanité ne se relèverait pas d'une nouvelle catastrophe.

Elle n'avait pas combattu à ce moment-là : Connie lui avait hurlé de s'occuper de Samuel. Et elle s'était exécutée : la porte allait se briser sous peu. Se réveillant un peu plus à chaque mètre parcouru, les sens en alerte, attentive au moindre degré de variation entre le mur et la corde qui la reliait à Samuel, le moindre centimètre qui le rapprochait du sol. Il était déjà assommé, inutile d'en rajouter en lui collant une commotion ou une fracture.

Elle n'avait pas voulu le remonter, de peur de lui déchirer définitivement le pied, il tanguait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas prendre plus de risques, même si ça signifiait pouvoir descendre plus rapidement par la suite.

Et la porte avait explosé.

Alors que Samuel était en face.

Sasha le regardait à ce moment-là, toujours concentrée sur sa descente. Elle avait distinctement vu, à vitesse réelle, un morceau du mur le percuter de plein fouet, l'écrasant « proprement » dans un jaillissement d'hémoglobine.

Elle avait un peu tangué.

Physiquement.

Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait plaquée contre le mur, et le corps démantibulé de Samuel avait essayé de l'en détacher. À ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment cru que son équipement allait la lâcher.

Elle avait donc eu son troisième réflexe de survie de la journée, grâce au nouvel afflux d'adrénaline provoqué par la peur.

Elle avait rappelé son ancre à elle.

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le coup, voulant simplement augmenter ses chances de survie, mais le blessé avait sans aucun doute succombé instantanément.

En tout cas, l'objet n'avait opposé aucune résistance, et était revenu à grande vitesse vers sa propriétaire, en traçant une courbe épurée dans les airs. Puis, il avait réintégré son logement dans un claquement sec.

Durant le court moment de lucidité qu'avait eu Sasha, elle avait clairement vu la chose sanguinolente qui avait autrefois été un pied, se détacher de la pointe pour la percuter au visage et s'installer dans ses cheveux.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, son cerveau s'était mis en pause. Elle ne bougeait plus, surplombant de quelques mètres le trou béant qui sonnait une nouvelle fois le glas pour l'humanité.

Elle n'en avait cure.

Elle était bien, là, solidement accrochée au mur, trop haute pour être atteinte par une quelconque menace, ses réserves de gaz au maximum et pas blessée. Puis, il y avait eu un grand nuage de vapeur. « Caractéristique d'un titan », se souvenait-elle avoir pensé.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, figée, une ombre de sourire crispé sur les lèvres, contemplant le flot de créatures qui entrait par la brèche. Ceux qui étaient encore sur le mur avaient été rejoints par un supérieur leur enjoignant de l'accompagner de l'autre côté pour être divisés en groupes. Et savoir dans quel endroit ils devraient combattre.

Avait-elle crié ? Fait un quelconque geste ? En tout cas, quelqu'un était descendu à sa rencontre : Jean, celui auquel elle volait les cibles à l'entraînement. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il l'avait cherchée : il avait dû trouver étrange de ne pas voir de guêpe lui passer sous le nez alors qu'il y avait un titan à cibler dans les parages.

Il avait remarqué au premier coup d'œil (comment maquer un tel « détail »?) la chair humaine coincée dans ses cheveux et tout son flanc droit et son visage éclaboussés de sang qui accrochait la poussière. Elle était sans sans doute plus sale à elle seule que les reste des recrues réunies. Mais surtout, complètement crispée, le visage figé quoique tremblant, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer ses manches de ses épées. Samuel avait disparu depuis l'apparition du Titan, et Jean eut la présence d'esprit, malgré son dégoût apparent, de ne pas interroger Sasha sur le propriétaire du sang qui la maculait. À la place, il lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule pour attirer son attention, et fit basculer vers le sol le morceau de chair avec le plat de sa lame.

Elle s'était retournée, avait dégluti et chassé d'un geste habitué, mais tellement tremblant qu'elle manqua de s'éborgner, une mèche engluée de sang qui lui chatouillait la pommette. Sans prononcer un mot, il pointa le sommet du mur de son arme avant de s'y rendre, talonné par sa camarade.

Une fois sur leurs pieds, Jean lui balança une gourde d'eau miraculeusement rescapée du carnage, et lui fit signe de se débarbouiller. Ça serait mieux que rien, même juste pour ne pas choquer leurs compagnons d'armes avant l'heure.

La suite, elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien.

Vaguement le fait qu'ils soient tous réunis pour recevoir leurs ordres.

Puis qu'ils se soient séparés pour rejoindre leurs zones.

Et qu'elle n'avait strictement rien écouté. Le vent de la course associée à l'humidité de sa douche improvisée l'avait sortie de son apathie, mais c'était pour mieux tourner et retourner le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête.

Chute, sauvetage, descente, explosion, mort. Chute, sauvetage, descente, explosion, mort. Chute, sauvetage, descente, explosion, mort. Chute, sauvetage, descente, explosion, mort...

Puis, Jean l'avait à nouveau tirée de ses pensées morbides. Tous les soldats et les recrues se séparaient.

« T'as rien écouté, pas vrai ? »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, obnubilée par la scène gravée dans sa rétine.

« Ok, tu viens dans mon équipe. On ne devrait pas rencontrer beaucoup de titans et ça va te permettre de te calmer. »

Sans trop comprendre, elle avait acquiescé.

Puis, ils s'étaient à nouveau envolés.

Et c'est là qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec cette formidable capacité qu'elle avait : enfouir les événements sous une couche d'optimisme.

Samuel n'aurait pas à affronter les titans.

Étant un cadavre, ses restes n'intéresseraient pas les titans en question.

Il était mort sans douleur, et n'avait pas senti son pied être transpercé, pas plus que les ligaments qui maintenaient son genou en place se déchirer d'un coup.

Elle n'était pas morte, même pas blessée.

Elle était en relative sécurité dans un groupe de cinq recrues.

Tout allait bien !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait savoir à Jean assis non loin qu'elle allait mieux : « j'ai faim. ».

Puis, il y avait eu Connie et son équipe qui ramenaient Armin prostré, incapable de parler. Mais étant donné qu'il était seul, c'était pas compliqué de deviner le pourquoi du comment.

Mais bon, il fallait qu'elle tienne son rôle d'insouciante inconsciente. Dommage que son plan pour remonter le moral des troupes n'ait pas marché.

Puis, Mikasa avait débarqué. La première de la promo, totalement intouchable et inébranlable.

Mais bien sûr. Des mots, tout ça.

« ...sont tombés au combat ».

Bien joué. Armin venait en une phrase de faire passer leurs chances de survie de « plutôt correctes » à « zéro ».

D'ailleurs, Mikasa semblait bien partie pour faire un suicide déguisé en accident : vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, nul doute que le peu de gaz qu'il lui restait partirait en quelques secondes.

Qu'importe. Le reste des jeunes recrues pouvait continuer son chemin et faire une percée pour entrer dans le QG récupérer du gaz.

Sans se faire attraper par les titans.

Le but ici, n'était pas d'en éliminer le plus possible, c'était d'atteindre un but en un minimum de temps.

Et chacun pour soi.

Éclaboussures de sang sur les toitures.

Membres disséminés ça et là.

Parfois une tête qu'on avait autrefois vue rattachée à un corps.

Hurlements terrifiants qu'il fallait ignorer, mais prendre en compte pour identifier la localisation des titans.

Personnes dévorées vivantes sous leurs yeux qui les appelaient désespérément à l'aide mais qu'ils devaient laisser mourir sous peine d'y passer eux aussi.

Nouvelles écorchures à ajouter à sa collection. Quoiqu'elle ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps. Ils avaient littéralement transpercé les vitres pour se mettre en relative sécurité.

Pour mieux apprendre qu'ils étaient pris en sandwich entre les titans de l'extérieur et ceux qui les attendaient au sous sol, là où étaient stockées les réserves de gaz.

Jean pouvait tenir une petite équipe de cinq personnes pas trop amochées, mais là, on parlait d'une vingtaine de personnes, choquées, épuisées, blessées, aussi bien physiquement au moralement et aux réserves de gaz réduites à néant. Et ils avaient perdu trois personnes sur le chemin qui faisaient partie du top dix.

« Mikasa, Armin et Connie ? Ils sont où ? »

Pas le temps de répondre, les trois personnes en question avaient explosé les dernières vitres intactes, sans la moindre goutte de gaz en réserve, titans sur les talons. Dont un titan bien particulier : il prenait pour cible ses congénères !

Pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l'étrangeté de la chose, il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir, mais dès lors qu'Armin était dans la place, la solution venait presque toute seule.

Le plan était simple : Il fallait tuer les titans de la cave. Un chacun. En même temps, dans un timing très serré. Sans équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

Sasha faisait partie du top dix, de même que Mikasa, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Jean et Connie, elle ferait donc partie de l'équipe chargée de tuer les titans en question. Son premier titan. Allait-elle être à la hauteur ? Pas le temps de se poser de questions. Y aller et réussir, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Attente étouffante, sensation du danger imminent, les cibles étaient tout près.

Détonations. Les six acrobates se jetaient des poutres sur leur cible.

Sans l'équipement, il faut au moins être doué pour viser la nuque.

Sans lumière, il faut être plus que ça pour l'atteindre.

Six humains touchent le sol. Sasha sur les pieds, Connie, à côté d'elle avait mal calculé sa trajectoire et c'était son épaule qui avait pris le coup.

Quatre titans tombèrent.

Deux se retournèrent.

Dangereusement près. Leur dos saignait et fumait, mais rien dans leur attitude ne montrait qu'ils souffraient. En revanche, celui qu'avait visé Sasha semblait vaguement énervé. Sans doute parce qu'il était dérangé alors qu'il allait déguster un bon nombre d'humains.

Ses yeux, blessés par les balles des fusils, s'étaient déjà régénérés et il se jetait sur Sasha qui se répandait en excuses.

Quatre éclairs blancs : les deux épées de Mikasa viennent d'achever son travail, tandis que celles d'Annie sauvaient Connie qui ne s'était pas encore redressé.

Sasha vouait, depuis, une admiration sans bornes à l'asiatique.

Puis, baisse de tension et tous retrouvèrent avec un soulagement palpable leurs bombonnes de gaz remplies.

À nouveau, les souvenirs sont flous. Elle se souvient juste d'avoir rejoint le mur, à l'abri. Puis, il y avait eu ces coups de feu et la vapeur de titan. À l'intérieur du mur. Une heure plus tard, elle apprenait qu'Eren avait la capacité de se transformer en monstre anthropophage.

Qu'il pouvait utiliser sa force pour récupérer le district Trost.

Et qu'il lui faudrait replonger dans ce cauchemar de cadavres, de sang et de danger.

Étrangement, elle ne gardait que peu de souvenirs de cet épisode. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré d'ennemis, suspendue au mur qu'elle était, à jouer les appâts.

...

Le lendemain, il fallut célébrer la première victoire de l'humanité sur les titans en dénombrant et en identifiant les cadavres qui pouvaient l'être.

Sentiment d'injustice. Les titans n'ont pas d'organes digestifs. Ils dévorent, estropient, font souffrir, endeuillent, mutilent, font régner la terreur chez les humains... sans aucune raison apparente. Manger les humains n'est pas nécessaire à leur survie. Et pourtant, en moyenne, pour un titan de mis à terre, c'est cinq vies humaines qu'il fallait pleurer (merci aux rares soldats qui avaient la capacité de mettre à terre une dizaine de titans sans une égratignure, qui faisaient remonter la moyenne)

Sasha n'avait toujours pas tué de titan.

Un mois plus tard, il fallait choisir : police militaire ? Elle avait le bon classement pour y postuler. La Garnison ? Vivre en sécurité au sein des murs et couler une vie tranquille. Les Bataillons d'Exploration ? La certitude de mourir sous peu, de la pire des manières qui soient.

Puis, le moment fatidique était arrivé. Erwin Smith leur avait fait une présentation sans fioriture et sans rien cacher de ce qu'était la vie au sein des Bataillons : peu de chances de survie, tant qu'on n'a pas passé la barre des trois ans d'ancienneté. Leur mort qui se répercuterait sur les taxes que doivent payer les citoyens. L'imprévisibilité des excursions.

Pour finir, il avait simplement demandé à ceux qui ne voulaient pas intégrer ces Bataillons de quitter la place.

Le flot humain se déplaçait, lentement mais sans interruption vers la sortie. Seuls restaient Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthold, Christa, Ymir, Connie, Sasha et une demi douzaine de recrues qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Jusqu'au bout, elle voulu faire bouger ses jambes pour fuir la place.

Connie était face au même dilemme. Il s'était engagé pour intégrer la Police, initialement.

Inconsciemment, aucun des deux adolescents à présent dos à dos n'avait voulu faire le premier pas de la lâcheté. Et comme ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ils avaient fini intégrés aux Bataillons.

...

Première excursion Extra Muros.

Techniquement, ils restaient dans un mur, entre le mur Rose et le mur Maria, mais le terme « Extra Muros » s'étendait à tout territoire occupé par les titans. C'est pourquoi, pendant une journée, marcher dans le district Trost équivalait à évoluer en Extra Muros.

Lors de cette expédition, Sasha avait expérimenté la surprise de se retrouver face à un titan, qui plus est, un déviant, juste au détour d'une ferme, alors que rien n'aurait pu laisser supposer sa présence; les douleurs aux cuisses d'avoir été sur un cheval au galop durant plusieurs heures; l'anxiété de se trouver sur une branche d'arbre, entouré de titans, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la forêt qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'investir; le doute, qui était arrivé en même temps que les hurlements des différents titans se ruant vers le milieu des bois.

L'ordre de rassemblement.

L'évaluation des pertes.

Toutes les nouvelles recrues (du moins, celles qu'elle connaissait) avaient survécu. Et étrangement, même si Eren avait été blessé, Mikasa se montrait moins antipathique avec le caporal Levi qu'à leurs débuts.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans cette forêt ?

Sasha avait eu sa réponse peu de temps après.

…

Elle faisait partie des Bataillons et de la Brigade d'Entraînement 104. A ce titre, elle fut envoyée, accompagnée de ses semblables (Christa, Ymir, Connie, Reiner, Berthold et Jean) à l'intérieur du mur Rose, écartée des événements qui auraient lieu entre les deux titans dans le mur Sina.

Eren et le titan Féminin.

Eren et Annie.

La seule du top dix de la Brigade qui n'avait pas rejoint les Bataillons, leur préférant la Police.

Ils avaient simplement entendu l'histoire de la bouche d'Armin et de leur supérieur une fois que tout fut terminé.

Il n'aurait pas été intelligent d'envoyer des gens qui connaissaient Annie pour la capturer, voire la blesser, ou même la tuer. Sauf Eren, le Titan, Mikasa, la seule qui soit capable de vaincre Annie en forme Titanesque (et qui, de toutes façons ne l'aimait pas de base) si Eren n'y parvenait pas, et Armin, le cerveau de l'histoire, celui qui avait élaboré le plan et qui connaissait suffisamment Annie pour être autorisé à improviser un plan C en cas de besoin.

Finalement, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était advenu d'Annie au bout du compte, Armin et les autres ayant été tenus au secret.

…

La chute du mur Rose.

Personne n'avait voulu la croire, elle quand elle affirmait entendre des pas, mais quand un officier jurait avoir _senti_ l'odeur d'une vingtaine de titans à quelques centaines de mètre, pas de problème, ça allait à tout le monde.

Elle en aurait presque été vexée si la fuite qu'ils avaient dû entamer sans leur équipement ne s'était pas soldée par la découverte séparée mais au même moment, des villages de Sasha et de Connie, dévastés. L'une avait découvert le village vidé, sauf d'un enfant et de sa mère, laquelle se faisait dévorer sous ses yeux, pendant que l'autre découvrait l'une de ces aberrations encastrée dans sa maison, comme si elle était apparue de l'intérieur.

Elle était seule.

Seule contre le titan. En fait, il étaient trois, mais l'un des deux restants était un enfant en état de choc, l'autre était la mère qui se faisait dévorer vivante, silencieusement. Le titan avait commencé par les jambes. Les cuisses. Très douloureux, il suffisait que quelqu'un vous ait enfoncé un coude ou un genou, ou même n'importe quoi dans le quadriceps pour que vous ayez une vague idée de la douleur.

Et le regard qu'il lançait au gamin... soit c'était un humain-titan qui avait décidé de jouer les sadiques, soit c'était un déviant... qui avait décidé de jouer les sadiques. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup trop bien la phrase « regarde bien, tu es le prochain. »

Sasha s'était emparée de l'arme la plus efficace qui soit à porté de main : une hache.

En hurlant, elle l'avait abattue sur la nuque de l'ennemi.

La lame était bien trop épaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de coupure nette. Or, si la coupure n'était pas nette, les chairs se reconstituaient presque instantanément. Et si les chairs se reconstituaient d'une coupe à l'autre, elle ne pourrait pas découper la tranche d'un mètre sur trente centimètre qui les aurait aurait définitivement débarrassés de la menace.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ses lames déjà ?

Ah oui. Parce que leurs supérieurs soupçonnaient les Titan Colossal et le Titan Blindé de se dissimuler dans les rangs de leur brigade d'entraînement, et que personne n'avait voulu la croire quand elle avait donné l'alerte, les privant du temps précieux qui aurait pu leur permettre au minimum de s'armer, au maximum de s'équiper entièrement.

Une nouvelle fois, l'adrénaline l'avait fait agir instinctivement. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir réfléchi, pourtant, elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire de meilleur choix.

Elle avait attrapé le gosse terrifié et l'avait traîné à l'extérieur.

Elle aurait pu abréger les souffrances de sa mère avec sa hache, mais les titans n'étaient pas intéressés par les cadavres. Dès lors que sa première victime cesserait de respirer, il se jetterait sur les suivantes, en l'occurrence, eux.

Son cheval avait fui, effrayé par les grands gestes qu'elle faisait pour le détacher, se calmer et expliquer la situation à l'enfant, les laissant seuls face à l'être qui sortait à leur rencontre.

Elle avait cherché du regard une arme, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui faire gagner du temps, et son regard était tombé sur l'arc. Avec trois flèches. Et l'idée s'était imposée à elle.

Elle avait ordonné à l'enfant de fuir, pendant qu'elle essaierait de crever les yeux de leur poursuivant. Poursuivant qui avait décidé de la faire chier jusqu'au bout, car non seulement, il avait abandonné son repas en cours pour les poursuivre, mais en plus, il se dirigeait vers eux en _marchant_. Il faisait monter leur anxiété.

Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire après que ces choses réputées sans intelligence ne possédaient pas un instinct sadique !

La première flèche n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Sasha n'était pas habituée à cette corde inconnue et à cette courbure pour enfant qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts.

La deuxième flèche avait transpercé l'un des yeux de sa cible.

Troisième et dernière chance. Sasha n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle avait lâché l'arc, empoigné la flèche par la hampe et avait sauté sur le titan en hurlant.

« Le moment où un bête est la plus dangereuse, c'est quand elle est blessée », lui avait dit et répété son père.

Allant à l'encontre de ce principe, la base même de la chasse, pourtant, Sasha s'était jetée dans les bras du titan pour utiliser la dernière flèche.

Et le titan avait resserré ses bras autour d'elle, avait rapproché sa bouche de son épaule...

Dernier sursaut d'adrénaline de la journée : elle s'était un peu entraînée avec Connie lors des séances de combat au corps à corps (celles qui se finissaient en démonstrations de kung fu). Elle avait claqué la mâchoire de son assaillant d'une puissante poussée sur le menton, ravie que le mélange entre l'humeur vitrée de ses yeux et le sang qui avait jailli de sa nuque pour la maculer alors qu'elle essayait de le tuer, aient un effet lubrifiant. Elle avait pu s'échapper.

Mais encore une fois, elle était couverte de substances organiques. Heureusement, celles des titans s'évaporaient rapidement sans laisser de trace.

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tué le titan qu'on lui désignait.

Après s'être échappée, elle avait croisé par hasard des personnes à cheval. Dont son père et le gamin qu'elle avait sauvé.

Elle était restée avec les villageois pour leur confier l'enfant et en avait profité pour les informer de la marche à suivre en cas d'apparition de titans. Elle leur parlait en connaissance de cause : si pas d'équipement tridimensionnel, chevaux. Si pas de chevaux, se planquer en hauteur, dans un arbre, par exemple. Ne pas rester groupés massivement, ça attirait les titans. Dans tous les cas, donner l'alerte, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle n'était pas restée longtemps, et avait rejoint le quartier général des Bataillons, à quelques heures d'intervalle des autres. C'est à ce moment-là que Connie lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait manqué, de façon assez succincte, depuis le moment où ils s'étaient dirigés dans des directions différentes, jusqu'à leur retour au quartier général, en passant par l'attaque nocturne des titans, la fin atroce des quatre soldats qui les accompagnaient, la blessure qu'avait reçu Reiner en lui sauvant le vie, la transformation d'Ymir, le groupe d'Eren et d'Hanji qui les avait rejoint, la révélation de la vraie nature de Reiner et Berthold, le kidnapping d'Eren et d'Ymir, la fuite des trois titans, la découverte du pouvoir d'Eren sur les titans, la révélation de la vraie identité de Christa.

D'abord Eren, puis Annie, maintenant Ymir, Reiner et Berthold ? Et après ça serait quoi comme révélation ? Christa la fille cachée du roi ? Jean le futur chef des bataillons avec Armin comme bras droit ? Mikasa la petite sœur de Levi ? Et elle et Connie seraient quoi ? Le meilleur duo de l'humanité contre les titans grâce à des techniques secrètes inclues dans leurs gènes ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ! À partir du moment où toutes les anomalies survenaient dans la 104ème Brigade d'Entraînement, pourquoi tout le monde ne serait-il pas atteint? Et puis, finir par savoir combattre des titans efficacement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout...

Il lui avait aussi raconté l'état de son propre village, et soutenait encore la possibilité que sa famille ait pu fuir. S'échapper d'une horde de titans qui attaquent par surprise ? En tant qu'humains ? À pieds ? Sasha n'avait pas voulu pousser la réflexion plus loin, mais elle sentait que quelque chose dans l'histoire clochait, et elle ne voulait pas savoir quoi... avant qu'Hange n'arrive, accompagnée d'Armin et qu'elle ne lui soumette une théorie. Cette théorie aurait sans doute été accueillie par un grand éclat de rire deux mois plus tôt, mais en ce jour où on connaissait _cinq _personnes capables de se transformer en titan, ils étaient prêts à croire à peu près n'importe quoi.

Levi avait débarqué, visiblement, il avait eu la même réflexion, la 104ème brigade d'entraînement était une équipe... surprenante. Et il lui fallait des gens hors du commun pour reformer son escouade, alors si en plus ils se connaissaient entre eux, c'était parfait.

…

Sasha serrait le morceau de pain entre ses mains.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle n'avait pas hésité à tuer sa nourriture. Avec son arc.

Depuis qu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, elle n'avait pas pu tuer un seul des titans qui menaçaient de la tuer, elle ou ses camarades. Ses lames n'avait fait que blesser l'un d'eux, de même que la hache.

Depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe de Levi, elle avait assisté à la mort d'humains, tués par d'autres humains. Avec des armes destinées à tuer des titans ou des humains.

Depuis qu'ils étaient cachés dans cette ferme, elle n'avait eu aucune activité lui permettant d'empêcher les souvenirs sanglants de resurgir.

Samuel, qu'elle avait échoué à protéger et dont elle jurait retrouver du sang dans ses cheveux quand il pleuvait.

Les camarades qu'elle avait abandonnés au triste sort de se faire dévorer vivants petit à petit.

La peur panique, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait échoué à tuer son titan.

La frayeur insidieuse que ses ancres ne la lâchent alors qu'elle attirait les titans vers un coin du mur.

Le sentiment d'être perdue, quand elle avait choisi les Bataillons.

La terreur violente, quand le déviant avait surgi sans bruit à quelques mètres d'elle.

Le calme trompeur, quand ils étaient sur les arbres.

L'ignorance des événements au moment de la capture d'Annie.

Le sentiment d'injustice, quand elle avait donné l'alerte.

La montée d'adrénaline, quand elle s'était jetée sur le titan avec une hache.

La désolation coupable, quand elle avait compris qu'elle avait laissé une femme à une agonie interminable en s'enfuyant avec le gamin.

La panique, quand le cheval s'était enfui.

Peur, excitation et euphorie, quand elle avait fait face au titan et lui avait échappé après l'avoir aveuglé.

Soulagement, quand elle avait récupéré un arc.

Satisfaction en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

Terreur muette, quand le policier avait été torturé dans les sous sols, avant qu'il ne leur révèle l'identité de Christa.

Anxiété, quand les Bataillons avaient été recherchés.

Panique, quand ils avaient été pris en chasse par les brigades spéciales.

Soulagement, quand le caporal Levi l'avait appelée pour autre chose que combattre.

Légère peur de lui faire mal ou de ne pas faire son travail comme il fallait, quand elle lui recousait l'épaule.

Vague dégoût quand elle avait dû transpercer la jambe d'un humain.

Stupéfaction quand elle avait appris que Mikasa et Levi étaient possiblement de la même famille.

Boule dans la gorge quand Levi leur avait demandé s'ils étaient prêts à se salir les mains.

Adrénaline, satisfaction morbide, inquiétude et confiance lors de l'assaut.

Dégoût d'elle même quand elle avait compris que le premier être qu'elle tuait intentionnellement depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'Armée Humaine était... un humain.

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle écrasait son morceau de pain à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Elle avait tué un humain, avec l'arme qu'elle utilisait auparavant pour trouver à manger.

Elle ne valait pas mieux que les titans.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du cauchemar, la couche d'optimisme sous laquelle Sasha enfouissait ses souvenirs sanglants se brisait.

Blottie dans un coin d'ombre de la stabulation où se trouvaient leur chevaux, Sasha laissait remonter le flot d'émotion sans résister.

Elle n'était pas aussi forte que Mikasa ou Eren qui avaient une volonté inébranlable et ne se laissaient jamais abattre.

Elle n'avait pas le caractère de Jean qui ne faisait qu'intégrer une nouvelle équation avant de passer à autre chose comme si de rien était.

Elle n'avait pas la capacité d'Armin à se raisonner pour se dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Elle était Sasha, une adolescente perdue qui avait vu trop d'horreurs en trop peu de temps.

Quelqu'un qui avait subi sans répliquer, qui cachait ses blessures sous des pansements qu'elle ne soulevait jamais.

Sauf que si on ne change pas les pansements, les blessures s'infectent, s'étendent, s'aggravent. Inéluctablement, le pansement finit par ne plus suffire, être débordé, ne sert plus à rien. Et la blessure à vif apparaît au grand jour.

Sasha se recroqueville dans son coin. Elle respire fort. Halète. Les yeux grand ouverts. Elle a besoin d'air, doit relever la tête qu'elle maintient entre ses genoux.

Mais non. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne _peut_ pas. L'extérieur est responsable de ses blessures, elle ne veut plus y retourner.

À force de respirer l'air peu renouvelé, saturé en humidité et en chaleur depuis près de deux minutes, son souffle se fait rauque.

Les yeux grand ouverts dans le petit espace créé par ses genoux et ses bras, Sasha expérimentait sa première crise de panique.

Et vu ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant, ça n'allait pas être de ces crises qui durent quelques minutes.

Celle-là était bien partie pour durer très longtemps.

Sasha se sent en danger. Vulnérable. Elle ne sent pas la compression rassurante des sangles de son équipement tridimensionnel, et pour cause, elle est habillée en civile comme le jour du titan et de la hache. Désarmée.

Paniquée, elle relève la tête, le cou tendu, les muscles saillants. Une arme. Il lui faut une arme.

Une hache traîne non loin.

Non, ça ne sert à rien. Il lui faut son arc. Sa seule arme qui lui avait permis de blesser et tuer depuis toujours. Où est son arc ? Il lui faut son arc.

Elle se lève dans un mouvement brusque, effrayant le cheval le plus proche. Encore ! Il lui faut son arc, sinon elle ne pourra plus s'enfuir !

La maison ? Non, le titan est encore à l'intérieur à profiter de son repas... mais si elle peut trouver son arc, elle pourra sauver le repas en question !

Il lui faut son arc pour sauver les humains.

Elle l'a fait une fois, elle peut le refaire.

Là ! Son arc ! Et ses flèches !

Elle s'en saisi.

Puis la terreur remonte en une nouvelle vague.

Oui, c'est vrai... la terreur, l'impuissance, la mort.

La puissance de l'émotion lui coupe le souffle.

Elle tombe à genoux, le bois de l'arc craque sous sa poigne alors qu'elle cherche à reprendre sa respiration. La première des trois flèches dans sa main droite se brise.

Sasha suffoque, étouffe. Panique. Terreur. Impuissance. Désolation. Mort.

La deuxième flèche rejoint la première.

Elle appuie son arc sur ses genoux pour avoir un appui sans lâcher son arme.

La troisième flèche se brise, lui entaillant profondément la main.

La douleur lui fait fermer les yeux et lui dégage les bronches. Elle inspire à fond.

Et regarde sa main.

Rouge.

Du sang.

Du sang qui coule, goutte, s'écrase au sol sans bruit, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière.

Samuel.

Le souvenir du corps démantibulé et du morceau de chair qui la percute revient. Elle porte sa mains à sa tête pour en ôter le mélange d'os, de muscle, de sang et de cuir. Ce faisant, elle macule son visage de rouge.

Une mèche de cheveux dégoulinante de son propre sang tombe devant ses yeux.

Nouvelle vague de terreur.

Sous la pression, l'arc se brise entre ses genoux.

Sasha est maintenant désarmée et elle le sait. Le terreur d'une attaque se rajoute à la panique précédente.

Dans un réflexe stupide de protection, ses mains accrochent ses manches. Les muscles bloqués et tremblants lui compriment la cage thoracique.

Elle est en manque d'oxygène. En trouver devient urgent.

Elle tremble tellement qu'elle ne peut maintenir son équilibre. Déjà sur les genoux, la tête renversée en arrière à la recherche désespérée de quelque chose pour remplir ses poumons, elle bascule sur le côté. Elle soulève un nouveau nuage de poussière, lequel vient s'accrocher au sang sur son visage et ses bras.

Même à l'horizontale, l'air la dénigre. Il refuse de l'aider à se relever.

Il lui faut de l'aide. On lui avait longtemps reproché d'agir en solo, mais là elle a vraiment besoin d'aide.

Si quelqu'un l'avait aidée à protéger Samuel, il ne serait peut-être pas mort.

Si quelqu'un l'avait aidée à tuer ce titan dans la ferme, il n'aurait pas fait souffrir autant cette femme et ils auraient pu s'enfuir tous ensemble.

Non.

Si quelqu'un l'avait aidée, ça aurait été pire.

Il aurait surveillé Samuel jusqu'en bas pour s'assurer qu'il ne touche pas le sol trop brusquement, et aurait été emporté par les débris, lui aussi.

Personne n'aurait pu l'aider face au titan de la ferme. Ils n'avaient pas d'arme, de toutes façons. Et s'ils étaient arrivés à plusieurs, le titan aurait simplement changé de cible et les aurait attaqués avant de retourner à son repas initial.

Surtout que personne ne vienne et qu'elle ne fasse pas de victimes supplémentaires !

Sasha s'étouffe. La panique augmente. Quelqu'un se précipite vers elle.

Connie.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Il va juste réussir à mourir plus vite s'il s'approche pour l'aider !

Une larme roule vers son oreille. Elle aura été un poids mort jusqu'à la fin.

« Sasha ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

...

Connie commençait à douter.

Quand Armin lui avait demandé de chercher Sasha qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir voler un quignon de pain, il avait tout de suite pensé à un coin discret où elle aurait pu déguster son larcin. Il avait fait quasiment le tour de la ferme, avant d'entrer dans l'écurie.

Écurie où gisait, intact, quoique passablement écrasé, le fameux morceau de pain.

Et là, il avait commencé à avoir des doutes. Pour que Sasha abandonne à manger, elle devait aller très mal.

Au minimum une attaque ennemie. Et encore, il était sûr qu'elle aurait apporté sa pitance.

Commençant à paniquer, Connie la chercha plus activement.

Elle gisait, à quelques mètres de là, de l'autre côté de l'écurie.

Son arc et ses flèches brisés à côté d'elle, ensanglantés.

Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas entendue crier, alors qu'elle pouvait hurler à la mort pour une écharde.

Elle n'allait visiblement pas bien : elle tremblait à peine moins que si elle faisait une crise d'épilepsie, la bouche grande ouverte, peinant à respirer, les pupilles dilatées au maximum, des traces de sang sur les joues se mêlant à des... larmes ? Ouah ! Là elle avait vraiment un gros problème !

Autre problème, plus urgent, son visage commençait à virer au bleu, il fallait qu'elle respire !

« Sasha ! Respire, bordel ! »

Il commença à lui flanquer des claques pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais ça n'eut pour seul effet que de la faire pleurer plus fort et fermer les yeux.

Cette fois bel et bien paniqué, Connie mit en œuvre le peu d'expérience qu'il avait en matière de sauvetage et de réanimation.

Le bon point, c'est qu'on leur avait appris ces techniques durant leur entraînement au sein de la 104ème brigade, et qu'ils étaient partenaires. En fait, ils avaient été partenaires pour tous les exercices à plusieurs.

Connie s'agenouilla auprès de Sasha, la bascula sur le dos, lui pinça le nez, commença le bouche à bouche. Insufflation.

Il posa la main au niveau de son cœur. Il battait, c'était déjà ça.

Il savait que cette technique n'était supposée être effectuée qu'en cas d'inconscience, mais au vu de l'état de Sasha, c'était tout comme.

Il continua de respirer pour deux pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Il était essoufflé, le soleil tapait fort. Très fort. Il était en sueur.

Il suspendit ses gestes. Elle tremblait toujours, mais semblait s'être détendue, ses bras avaient rejoint le sol, de même que son dos qu'elle avait arqué à la recherche d'air. Elle respirait d'elle-même.

Il attendit, la main toujours posée sur son cœur, que leurs pulsations respectives aient retrouvé un raisonnable soixante-dix battements par minutes.

Elle avait fermé les yeux. Soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle dormait.

Il lui plia les bras sur l'estomac, l'attrapa sous les genoux et derrière les épaules et la souleva en grognant sous le poids. Il faudra lui en toucher deux mots.

Il faudra aussi la prévenir qu'elle lui doit un t-shirt. Elle venait de tâcher définitivement celui-là avec ses cheveux pleins de sang.

Il passa la porte de la maisonnette sous les regards surpris et inquiets de ses compagnons d'armes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jean qui avait remarqué le sang.

\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvée comme ça derrière l'écurie, elle ne respirait plus.

\- Elle s'est étouffée avec le pain ? Se moqua Eren.

\- Elle n'a même pas mordu dedans.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Armin plus sérieux d'un coup.

\- J'espère que non, elle s'est endormie, mais il va falloir soigner ses mains, c'est un vrai carnage. Vous avez le matériel de suture ?

\- Je vais le chercher. Mikasa ? Tu peux aider Connie à enlever tout le sang, on la mettra dans son lit après. »

Mikasa acquiesça, imperturbable, alors que Connie se dirigeait vers le puits.

Il adossa Sasha contre le muret et appuya sur le levier qui remplit le seau d'eau.

Il regarda Mikasa pour qu'elle lui indique la marche à suivre : il ne voulait pas totalement la tremper, juste lui enlever le sang qui lui maculait des cheveux et le visage et il était hors de question qu'il déshabille Sasha pour lui faire prendre une douche en règles. Mikasa haussa les épaules et balança sans plus de cérémonie le contenu du seau sur la tête de sa « patiente », laquelle se réveilla en sursaut au contact de l'eau glacée. Par réflexe, elle donna une impulsion de ses jambes pour se jeter hors de portée de l'attaque, ce qui la fit percuter Connie.

Connie eut un sursaut au contact imprévu du froid sur son menton. Il vit à peine le rouge dégouliner des mèches trempées et s'étendre sur les quelques zones épargnées du t-shirt, focalisé sur les signes de détresse évidents que montrait son amie : pâleur accentuée, yeux écarquillés, le cœur totalement affolé qu'il sentait battre contre lui, les bras devant elle pour se _protéger_ de _Mikasa_.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna et sembla reprendre contenance, baissant sa garde.

« Connie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Personne n'est blessé ?

\- Non, tout le monde est indemne, mais il faut que tu enlève tout le sang que t'as sur toi, sinon, Levi va gueuler.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis trempée ?

\- Demande à Mikasa. Délicatesse de titan.

\- Ah oui, je vois. »

Elle reprit son souffle, avant de continuer : « tu peux me remplir un seau ? Tant qu'à être réveillée je peux me laver seule. J'en ai que dans les cheveux ? »

Il secoua la tête. « un seau devrait suffire, il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Par contre, il faudra faire quelque chose pour tes mains. Et il faudra te changer, ta chemise est foutue.

\- Pour mes ma... Ah ok. »

Connie se redressa sans rompre le contact entre eux. Elle tremblait. Normal, eau glacée → vêtements trempés. Vêtements trempés + vent = rhume en perspective.

Sasha se saisit du seau rempli, s'agenouilla devant, et sans prévenir, y plongea la tête, ôtant la moindre particule de sang qui pourrait s'y accrocher.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, ses cheveux firent un arc de cercle avant de claquer dans son dos. Mikasa les rassembla en une touffe et les essora. Sasha s'ébroua pour ôter le reste du surplus d'eau, aspergeant tout le monde. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle immergea ses mains pour nettoyer le contour des blessures.

L'eau était glaciale et pas d'une extrême propreté, et ses plaies, profondes. Sasha serra les dents sous la morsure du froid.

Quand elle retira ses mains, les plaies étaient bien visibles et ne saignaient quasiment plus. Il faudrait recoudre, mais elle avait le temps d'enfiler une tenue sèche.

Elle se tourna vers Connie et Mikasa.

« Je vais me changer, il reste de l'alcool ?

\- Ouais, suffisamment pour désinfecter. »

Elle le remercia et s'éloigna en titubant vers la chambre allouée aux filles.

Elle ne remarqua même pas le caporal Levi, qui avait observé la scène dans l'ombre, et vers lequel Connie se dirigea sitôt Sasha partie.

« Vous pensez que c'était quoi, Caporal ?

\- Un truc habituel, pas très rares chez les nouvelles recrues : le flot de souvenirs qui remonte, ça enchaîne sur une crise d'angoisse, puis de panique, et parfois sur une tétanie. Si en plus la personne est épileptique, ça peut entraîner une crise.

\- Sasha n'est pas épileptique.

\- Ouais. C'est juste sa crise de tétanie qui était plus forte que la moyenne.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle a arrêté de respirer ?

\- Sans doute. »

Connie ne répliqua pas. Que le Caporal Levi lui fasse part de son diagnostic en plus de trois mot était déjà un miracle. Épuisé par toutes ces émotions, il bâilla à s'en décrocher le mâchoire avant de contempler sa chemise, définitivement fichue.

« Tu devrais rester avec elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand Armin aura fini ses soins, elle va aller dormir. Il y a souvent des cauchemars qui surviennent à la suite de ces crises. Si elle se réveille, il vaut mieux qu'elle ait quelqu'un à côté d'elle qu'elle connaisse.

\- Mikasa ne ferait-elle pas mieux l'affaire ?

\- Tu veux parler que le personne qui vient de lui balancer un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête sans vérifier l'étendue de ses blessures ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'y vais, Caporal. »

Connie se précipita (autant qu'avancer alors qu'on est sur le point de s'endormir sur place puisse s'appeler « se précipiter ») vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jean pour récupérer des affaires propres, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait avoir lieu l'opération.

Il y trouva Armin, aiguille et fil en main, occupé à travailler sur les blessures de Sasha, et Sasha, endormie, affalée sur la table.

Il savait à quel point se faire recoudre pouvait s'avérer douloureux, mais dans ce cas, comment Sasha pouvait-elle dormir ? À moins d'être vraiment exténuée...

Jean répondit à son sourcil interrogateur : « elle a vidé la bouteille d'alcool en disant « anesthésie générale » avant de s'endormir. »

Connie ricana en étouffant un bâillement. Tout-à-fait son style !

« Ça y est ! J'ai fini ! Bon, c'est pas du travail de pro, mais ça devrait accélérer la cicatrisation, déclara Armin en bandant les mains de sa patiente. Connie, tu pourrais m'aider à la transporter jusqu'à sa chambre ? »

Il acquiesça et saisit Sasha sous les épaules. Vu son niveau de fatigue, il n'aurait de toutes façons pas pu la transporter seul sans se casser la gueule en route.

La mettre sous ses couvertures fut plus laborieux que prévu, et il dût la porter à lui seul le temps qu'Armin défasse le lit pour y glisser l'endormie.

Vraiment, il faudra qu'il lui parle de sa manie de manger entre les repas.

« Le Caporal t'a demandé de rester avec elle ? »

Armin avait jeté la question sans prévenir, mais Connie hocha la tête sans broncher.

« Repose-toi, elle ne va pas se réveiller d'ici un bout de temps. »

Une nouvelle fois, Connie acquiesça et Armin quitta le pièce en fermant la porte.

Connie sembla reprendre ses esprits et chercha une chaise. Évidement, il n'y en avait pas. Il aurait pu occuper le lit de Mikasa, mais il ignorait comment aurait réagit la dangereuse jeune femme en allant elle-même se coucher. Épuisé, il soupira, bâilla de nouveau et décida de s'installer contre le mur, au bout du lit de Sasha. Le meuble, plutôt grand, lui permettait d'allonger ses jambes sans même toucher les pieds de l'adolescente.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Connie s'endormit.

…

Sasha ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans son lit, à en juger par l'odeur. Elle se réveilla complètement quand elle voulut serrer les poings pour s'étirer.

Blessée. Paumes. Arc. Crise. Angoisse. Panique. Étouffement. Mémoire. Froid. Connie. Fatigue. Alcool. Chaud. Douillet.

Elle se redresse ne position assise et contemple ses mains bandées, hésitant entre se souvenir des événements et les laisser enfouis.

Une respiration à côté d'elle. Odeur... connue. Elle tourne la tête et croise un regard. Connie.

« Bien dormi ? Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille, tu sais ?

\- Désolée, rigola Sasha, comment j'ai bien pu faire ça ?

\- Tu as abandonné un morceau de pain ENTIER et sans surveillance à côté des chevaux, tu as brisé ton arc et tes flèches, tu as failli t'étouffer pour une raison inconnue, et tu avais du sang partout quand je t'ai trouvée, énuméra Connie en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Désolée... crise d'angoisse, je crois, s'excusa Sasha d'un air contrit.

\- T'inquiète, l'important c'est que tu ailles mieux. Et il faut que tu perdes du poids, t'es super lourde.

\- Désolée... Je fais une tête et demi de plus que toi, ça a dû jouer.

\- Sans doute. Au fait, tu me dois une chemise, t'as foutu plein de sang sur la précédente, elle est irrécupérable.

\- Désolée... répéta Sasha.

\- Pendant que j'y suis, excuse Mikasa pour le réveil à l'eau froide, elle est vraiment pas douée pour les relations humaines... plus compliqué qu'avec les titans.

\- Désolée...

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est pas ta fa...

\- Désolée... » répéta Sasha en posant sa tête sur ses genoux pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Connie se déplaça et entoura les épaules de Sasha de ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller et pleura tout son saoul contre son épaule en répétant une litanie de « Désolée ».

Le mot n'était pas adressé à Connie, mais à Samuel, qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas avoir sauvé en le descendant plutôt qu'en le remontant. À toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait regardées mourir sans esquisser le moindre geste pour les aider. À ses camarades qu'elle avait mis en danger en ne tuant pas son titan dans les sous-sols du QG. À cette femme qu'elle avait laissée à l'agonie. À tous ces miliciens qu'elle avait blessés voire tués avec ses flèches.

Désolée.

Vraiment.

Désolé.

Il lui fallu presque une minute pour se rendre compte que la voix de Connie lui faisait écho.

Après tout, ils avaient une réflexion assez semblable, ses nerfs à lui avaient le droit de lâcher aussi. Il avait juste mieux choisi son moment.

Désolé, Sasha et Samuel, s'il ne lui avait pas donné cette mission de protection en désignant le sol, Sasha se serait dirigée vers le haut, en suivant son instinct. Désolé tous ceux qu'il avait regardé mourir et ignorés consciencieusement. Désolé à tous ceux qu'il avait mis en danger en ne tuant pas son titan lui non plus à Trost. Désolé Reiner, même si c'était une ordure, il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la sienne, dans les ruines. Désolé, les miliciens qui avaient succombé la gorge ouverte à cause de ses lames.

Désolé.

Aucun des deux adolescents ne proféraient plus le moindre son.

Il était sans doute assez tard dans la nuit, au vu de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Mikasa avait dû élire domicile dans une autre chambre... quoi qu'on en dise, elle savait observer et agir en conséquences. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas la personne adéquate pour consoler qui que se soit et avait préféré laisser cette tâche à Connie.

Sasha sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel rouler sur sa clavicule avant d'être absorbé par le tissu de sa chemise.

« Connie ? Tu pleures ?

\- La ferme, Potatoe Girl, toi aussi ! »

Sasha, comme Connie, continuera d'aller de l'avant, quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

Valaaaaa!

J'aime pas trop la fin, mais c'est le mieux que j'aie pu trouver...

Laissez votre avis dans la case prévue à cet effet, elle s'ennuie!


End file.
